Amor platónico ¿Será que eso existe entre nosotros?
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Han pasado 6 años ya desde que él fue reclutado por la NFL.Solo una persona se entero de la partida de aquel chico demonio, y entre lagrimas acepto lo que él le había declarado la ultima vez que lo vio.-Lo que tu sientes por mi, es platónico. Han pasado 6 años en los que ambos vivieron en absurda soledad. Han pasado 6 años ya desde que se han vuelto a encontrar. HiruMamo One-Shot


**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados y la historia original Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de. La historia y narración es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Amor platónico ¿Será que eso existe entre nosotros?**

* * *

_Gracias te doy por la oportunidad que me diste de conocerte,_

_ya que yo aun te sigo amando en mis pensamientos,_

_en mis sueños siempre estas tú, aun por más ridículo que parezca,_

_ya que tú te alejaste de mi haciéndome saber la razón,_

_déjame decirte que no te guardo rencor, aun después de tanto tiempo_

_aun más te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz._

_._

_._

Han pasado 6 años ya desde que él fue reclutado por la NFL. Se fue sin despedirse de sus compañeros y ex compañeros, oculto entre las sombras. Solo ella se enteró de la partida de aquel chico demonio, apresurada y con el corazón saliendo por su pecho logró alcanzarlo.

—Espera, Hiruma yo…—la voz jadeante de la chica lo detuvo, sabía que era ella así que no se giro, dándole la espalda.

—Si es por la jodida carta déjame decirte algo—dijo serio siguiendo con la mirada al frente. —Lo que tu sientes por mi, es platónico.

Su respiración se acorto de golpe, sintió su corazón destrozarse y tratar de salir por su pecho. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su cálido y agitado rostro. Sonrió con pesadez y se acerco a él para verlo de frente.

—Gracias—musito sonriendo sincera y mirándolo a los ojos—No solo por esto—continuó—Gracias por todo.

El rubio no dijo nada, neutralidad era lo que mostraba su cara.

—Solo déjame hacer una ultima cosa—pidió la chica mirando hacia el suelo del aeropuerto extrañamente semivacío. En un rápido movimiento tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas acerco su rostro al de él y en una ágil y fugaz movida lo beso con ternura…pero espero ser correspondida.

El joven soltó sus manos y atrapó su cintura, profundizo el beso y dejo que ella jugara con su teñido cabello. Dejo que su cerebro se desconectara por un jodido momento. Dulce, sí sus labios eran dulces, empalagantés no, suaves y dulces eran su sabor. Transformaron el beso a uno apasionado y antes de llegar al momento cumbre de este se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

La miro directo a los ojos y tomo su rostro con rudeza.

—Sigue con tu maldita vida, y recuerda que lo que sientes por mi es imposible—sintió una apuñalada en cada pedazo de corazón que aun quedaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundida y apenada. La tensión del momento se acumulo y solo atino asintiendo a sus palabras.

La soltó, retomo su camino y desapareció.

Y entre lagrimas acepto lo que él le había declarado la ultima vez que lo vio.

* * *

…

Han pasado seis años ya desde que él se fue. Seis años en los que su vida cambio radicalmente. Se dedico a su vida y más aun a su nueva profesión. Era maestra en un colegio de prestigio. Los niños siempre habían sido su pasión.

Amaba ser profesora, enseñarles todo lo necesario a los pequeños futuros empresarios, arquitectos o maestros que tendría el país. Le gustaba convivir con esos pequeñines que la hacían feliz. Había logrado entrar a ese colegio gracias a su excelente e impecable desempeño y calificaciones de universidad. Además a recomendación de su primo Shiro que trabajaba como maestro de artes y educación física.

Shiro era alto y de buen físico, cabello negro como la noche y ojos color celeste. Fue campeón en Tae kwon do tres veces consecutivas y participo en mundiales ganando uno de ellos, además de ser cinta negra en Karate. Era simpático y tenía carisma pero también defendía lo que amaba y apreciaba como una fiera.

El director estaba encantado con ella, ya que su pequeña ahora se graduaba de primaria con excelentes calificaciones y jugosas ofertas de otros colegios de educación media, Mamori había sido su maestra los últimos tres años de educación y logro grandes resultados con esos chicos.

A sus 26 años decidió ya no más intentar buscar un nuevo amor...las desilusiones habían sido ya más que suficientes...aquel demonio no fue el primero en romper su corazón. Así es, salió con varios hombres que a fin de cuentas terminaban abrumándola o simplemente aburriéndola. El primero fue un chico castaño de buen físico y ojos color negro, salieron unos meses pero después de que este la presionara a ser más que simples citas y besos, lo dejó ya que la abrumaba demasiado con ese tema. El segundo fue un moreno de pelo negro y ojos azules oscuros, alto y de sonrisa picara. Demasiado tímido para su gusto, demasiado parecido a ella.

Y así salió con varios tipos más. Pero a fin de cuentas los terminaba comparando con él. Siempre sonreía para si misma, _Mamori si sigues así a este paso te quedaras sola_…pero dejo de pensar así el día en que realmente tomo gusto por un hombre que había caído rendido a ella por su belleza, o algo más. Aquel hombre era vanidoso y por si fuera poco era adinerado y bien parecido. Su nombre era Asashi Misaki.

Fueron pareja casi un año, él era una maravilla, la llevaba a pasear, le regalaba rosas y le compraba cosas de valor junto con vestidos lujosos y de diseñador. A él le gustaba llevarla a las reuniones de su empresa le gustaba que vieran que ella era de él. Creía que eso era por su vanidad hasta que descubrió que la engañaba con una modelo de revista, nuevamente su corazón fue roto, pero al menos la primera vez que eso ocurrió la palabras no fueron tan ácidas ni llenas de veneno como las que le dijo ese hombre _''Sabes, me tienes harto, cada vez que intento llegar más allá contigo me rechazas diciendo que tu primera vez tiene que ser especial, maldita sea déjate de tantas malditas ridiculeces, eres una inútil que no sabe como complacerme, para eso estas conmigo, para complacerme''_

Después de que esa víbora escupiera su veneno, lo mando al diablo junto con todos sus malditos regalos, pero eso no fue todo…ese maldito animal asqueroso se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima. Le dio una bofetada que le dejaría marca un día entero y se acerco a ella hecho una furia, le rasgo el vestido color escarlata regalo suyo y trato de violarla…cosa que hubiera pasado si Shiro no hubiera estado buscando a la chica por todas partes. Cuando vio lo que intentaban hacerle a su querida prima se lanzo sobre ese imbécil y lo molió a golpes.

A sus 26 años estaba soltera y se podía decir orgullosamente feliz. Aquella frase de: _Mamori si sigues así a este paso te quedaras sola_…la dejo a un lado, prefería estar sola y feliz que mal acompañada.

Aquel día despertó como hacia siempre, se dio una ducha y se vistió su uniforme color negro con blusa roja y chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, se calzó sus lindos zapatos negros de tacón alto pero suela corrida para no cansarse tanto y peino su largo cabello. Tomo un ligero desayuno y salió en su auto un mini Cooper azul con rumbo a su trabajo.

Su casa era linda, muy linda—producto de su sobresaliente trabajo como profesora de literatura e ingles— vivía en un respetado fraccionamiento que por si fuera poco contaba con muchas comodidades y no quedaba tan lejos del colegio.

Eran mediados de junio y las clases estaban a menos dos semanas para terminar y así llegaran las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Llego a la colegio y marco su hora de llegada en la maquina para los trabajadores, seis y treinta en punto marcó la maquina en su hora de registro para maestros, puntual como siempre. Dejó su planilla de horas en el estante junto con las demás y subió a la sala de maestros, ahí ya se encontraba Shiro y su amiga Mizuki Yagami quien era maestra de matemáticas, ambos conversaban alegremente.

—Buenos días—saludo la castaña.

—Buenos días—saludaron los dos jóvenes que tomaban café y comían un poco de galletas.

—¿Qué tal les fue con los exámenes?—preguntó divertida sentándose en la mesa del amplio salón, en el había una mesa grande con 18 sillas, una cafetera, alacena y un refrigerador para los almuerzos de los maestros y superiores. También un sofá de cuero negro para tres personas y una pequeña mesa de te como adorno para el este.

—Fue una pesadilla para mí el tener que revisar tantos problemas—suspiró pesadamente la joven, Mizuki era castaña, ojos grandes color miel, blanca y de buena figura. Cada que sonreía en sus mejillas se hacían pequeños hoyuelos que le daban un aire infantil junto con sus ojos. —No se en que momento termine de revisarlos, solo recuerdo el dolor de cabeza—rió y con ella rieron los otros dos. —Sonara estúpido pero las matemáticas deberían madurar y resolverse ellas solitas—las risas se prolongaron.

—Seria una buena idea—comentó Shiro—Aunque la que debería de madurar eres tú—como respuesta Mizuki agacho la mirada sin dejar de reír.

—Mira quien habla—musitó—El hombre que se pelea con un saco de box.

—¿Cuándo has visto eso mentirosa?—preguntó entre la risas nerviosas.

—Tus alumnos son tan platicadores…

El trío de maestros rió con ganas y conforme el tiempo fue pasando más maestros llegaban uniéndose a la animada charla que se daba día con día. El timbre marco las siete y treinta indicando el inicio de las ceremonias de entrada a clases. Salieron del salón y se ubicaron en sus respectivos grupos, inicio con unos avisos del director sobre los exámenes que terminaban y termino con una entrega de reconocimientos a los alumnos destacados en la rama deportiva.

Las clases iniciaron y terminaron como de costumbre.

La castaña tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus alumnos, de dirigió a paso lento a su oficina, por alguna extraña razón tenia el presentimiento de que su día de trabajo no terminaba aun. Cada maestro tenia su oficina y ella al ser de las ultimas maestras contratadas en ese lapso de tiempo su oficina era de las ultimas en el edificio, no le molestaba y tampoco le importaba, realmente estaba fascinada con ese lugar. Su oficina era espaciosa como las demás pero no solo eso, tenía una agradable vista del campo de fútbol. Tenía un escritorio de madera negro, una silla reclinable con ruedas para el fácil movimiento, un sofá y una pequeña mesa, un librero que colgaba en la pared a un lado de la ventana y aire acondicionado. Lo había decorado con fotografías de ella con sus alumnos y una que otra personal con su familia, también una fotografía que no podía faltar…la fotografía del Christmas Bowl con Deimon y una del Rice Bowl con Sakiyodai.

Dejo sus cosas y se ocupo con las carpetas, hoy había realizado su examen de ingles el cual tendría que revisar para entregarles a sus alumnos con la brevedad posible y además tendría que comenzar a redactar el informe con los resultados de estos mismos. En cuanto al examen de literatura, no había problema, estaba programando para realizarse en dos días y como buena profesora ordenada ya tenia los exámenes listos para entregar a sus alumnos.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y ella aun seguía en su oficina, estaba por terminar el informe para el director. Miro por la ventana intentando distraerse para descansar un poco, suspiro al ver su panorama. El cielo despejado y soleado que había en la mañana ahora estaba nublado casi oscuro anunciando una tormenta.

Regreso al trabajo y una vez que termino envió el reporte al director por mensaje, se levanto del asiento y estiro su cuerpo, acomodo cada carpeta en su lugar y preparo la carpeta donde estaban sus exámenes ya revisados y con excelentes calificaciones. Tomo sus cosas y salió del edificio, paso su hoja por la maquina para que marcara su salida y corrió a su auto ya que el viento anunciaba que la lluvia no tardaría en caer.

Subió y titirito _''Si que estaba frío el aire''_ se dijo a si misma. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, puso algo de música y se relajo al escuchar un poco de música de piano. Sonrió cuando Shiro le llamo avisándole que probablemente hoy no iría a su casa a cenar como de costumbre, ya que se había animado a invitar a Mizuki a cenar a un restaurante _''Ya era hora'' _dijo riendo. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando antes de llegar a su casa el auto se alentó abruptamente, miro la aguja del gas y noto que estaba vació. Logro aparcarlo cerca de un centro comercial que había de camino.

—Pero sí lo llene ayer—dijo extrañada. Bajo del auto y le puso seguro—Si descubro que fue ese idiota me encargo de que mi clase le de una paliza en su clase de karate frente a Mizuki—pensó en voz alta. Después de todo no era la primera vez que el joven le hacia la misma travesura.

Camino hasta llegar a un despachador de gas, donde la atendió un hombre amable bonachón que además le regalo un bote de gas extra. Además se ofreció a acompañarla para administrar el líquido. No tardo mucho y para agradecerle lo llevo a su puesto de trabajo, agradecida por su servicio regreso al camino para llegar a su casa.

Un par de cuadras más adelante un semáforo en rojo la hizo detenerse, y ahí recordó que tenía que reprenderle algo a su querido primo por su nuevamente pequeña travesura. Estaba por llamarle cuando un papel doblado sobre el asiento llamo su atención.

Lo tomo con cuidado y lo puso en su bolsa, ya lo leería en casa. El semáforo cambio y llego a una tienda de cocina para comprar unas cosas para su cena.

Justo cuando entro a su casa, la lluvia se desato furiosa.

Dejo sus cosas en la sala de la amplia casa, fue a su habitación y se encerró. Se dio una ducha y al terminar se vistió un vestido blanco ceñido de su cintura que se volvía un poco holgado y suelto a la altura del vientre el cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas complementando a este unas sandalias color blanco hueso. Le gustaba usar ropa cómoda para estar en casa.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión cuando su olfato percibió un olor…un aroma conocido, un aroma a pólvora.

—¿No te enseñaron en casa que cuando recibes una nota debes leerla? Quizá sea importante—su tono era burlón…ese tono que ella conocía.

Su espalda choco contra la blanca pared de la sala y observo al hombre de sus sueños y tristezas sonreírle como en los viejos tiempos. A tan solo unos metros de ella jugando con un pequeño gatito de porcelana que yacía en una pequeña mesa cercana a la ventana donde él se encontraba. Verlo trajo consigo miles de recuerdos la golpearon sin piedad, recuerdos lindos y tristes, pero sobretodo…ese beso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo entraste a mi auto? ¿¡Cómo entraste a mi casa!?—preguntó comenzando con un tono sorprendido para terminar gritando y exigiendo respuestas.

—¿Terminaste? ¡Je! ¿Qué, es este el programa de las mil preguntas?—dejó el pequeño gatito en su lugar y la miro con diversión, con ¿Alegría…emoción quizá?—¿Cuál quieres que responda primero?

—¿Qué haces aquí?—susurró mirando hacia el suelo, con sus dedos aferrándose a la pared.

—Sólo paseaba—contestó acercándose poco a poco a ella.

—¿Dentro de mi casa?

—Me perdí.

—¿Es la escusa más estúpida que pudiste inventar?—interrogó levantando la mirada topándose frente a frente con esos ojos verdes con los que había soñado miles de veces.

—Son las preguntas más estúpidas que me has hecho—contestó perdiéndose en sus ojos—A preguntas estúpidas…respuestas estúpidas.

—Entonces, soy una estúpida—musitó molesta.

—No, dije que tus preguntas son estúpidas.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Entonces él acorto la distancia besándola. Fue lento y suave, con delicadeza, espero la respuesta de ella quien no tardo en despertar. Su mano de deslizo por su pequeña cintura apretándola contra él, en respuesta ella se colgó de su cuello. Sintió sus suaves labios abrirse dándole permiso y adentro su lengua, tanteando en un inicio saboreando sus labios y bebiendo de ellos como un aventurero rescatado del infame desierto.

Se sentía en el cielo, besarle era el paraíso. Un paraíso del que él mismo se negó, la tenia justo frente a el y lo único que pudo decirle fue _''Lo que tu sientes por mi, es platónico''._

_Vaya, si que soy un hijo de puta completamente estúpido. ¿Qué ha sido de ella? ¿Aun me recuerda? ¿Se habrá casado ya? ¿Aun siente lo mismo por mi...lo mismo que yo siento por ella?_

Ese fue su más grande error, se destino a seis años de soledad y amargura como cuando era un niño, disimulando con su bien entrenada cara de póker. Se entrenó día tras día haciendo de ella su base, porque claro no era tan estúpido como creía. Gracias a las cámaras que aun tenia en Tokio sabía ella estaba bien pero no sabia su situación, hacia casi un año que la veía día con día que había vuelto a tener esa punzada en el pecho como cada vez que la veía.

Pero no tenia tiempo para hacer que ella volviera con él, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, además existía esa duda… ¿Aun era correspondido?

Separo sus labios de ella quien respondió gruñendo por lo bajo, sonrió y continuo besando su cuello, su blanco y delicado cuello _¿Soy correspondido? No lo sé...pero lo averiguare_.

Apretó sus ojos presa de las mordidas que él dejaba en su cuello, suspiraba y jadeaba gracias a sus caricias, pero algo en su limpio interior le dijo que eso estaba mal…muy mal.

—Hiruma—jadeó su nombre—espera.

Él gruño

—Hiruma—apretó sus labios fuerte reprimiendo un gemido cuando él tomo su trasero y la levanto apretándola contra él y la pared—Detente, espera—pero él no paro, sorprendida noto que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, y que sus piernas se habían enroscado contra la cintura de él—Por favor.

Con pesar dejo de morder y besar su cuello, levanto su cabeza recorriendo con sus labios la cremosa piel de la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Esto no esta bien—suspiro.

Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par.

—Mamori, lamento llegar así pero…—el joven miro sin mirar la escena que había frente a él malinterpretando todo.

Lo siguiente que sintió Hiruma Youichi fue un frío en su espalda y un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Quién eres tu? ah—gritó colérico Shiro en defensa de su prima.

—¡Shiro detente!—gritó desesperada Mamori intentando en vano de calmar al chico.

—¡Quítate de encima imbécil! —exclamó el rubio regresándole el puñetazo—¿Quién demonios eres tu?

—¡Ya basta!—Grito la chica ya desesperada metiéndose entre los dos—Shiro, por favor vete—Mamori lo vio rogándole porque le hiciera caso.

—No hasta que le parta la cara—exclamó riendo el joven.

—Kekeke partirme la cara ¿Tu a mi? —Hiruma le respondió en tono de burla retándolo con la mirada.

—Solo mira tu labio imbécil—contestó el pelinegro.

—Y tu mira tu ojo en un espejo estúpido—contraatacó el rubio.

—Solo cállense ambos—interrumpió la castaña—Shiro, conozco a Hiruma desde hace mucho tempo—dijo viendo al joven tranquilizarse—¿Puedes irte por favor?

El chico soltó un bufido y se giro caminando hacia la puerta. Mamori lo siguió.

—Las cosas que necesitabas para la clase de mañana están en la bolsa—hizo una pausa antes de salir—Hasta mañana. Lamento esta escenita.

—Hasta mañana—respondió la castaña cerrando la puerta con seguro. La lluvia estaba desatada, un relámpago ilumino la sala de estar.

Suspiro recargándose contra la puerta mirando al chico rubio que estaba parado en la cocina, un hilo de sangre corría de su labio hasta su barbilla afilada. Se acerco a él y con un pañuelo que tenia en su bolsillo limpio con cuidado su labio partido.

—¿Quién era él? ¿Tú novio? ¿Tú amante? O quizá ¿Tú esposo? —preguntó él mirando a la chica que buscaba un poco de hielo en la nevera.

—¿Qué es esto…el programa de las mil preguntas? —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es en serio—reprendió él tomándola de los hombros.

—La respuesta es, ninguna de las anteriores—el rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué mierda me golpeo?—preguntó haciendo un mohín de disgusto cuando ella coloco el hielo en su boca.

—Mi primo es muy sobre protector—confesó apenada.

—Así que viene de familia el ser unos jodidos super guardianes— rió fuerte dejándose mimar por ella.

—Creo que sí—se ruborizo ante la mirada del rubio. —Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, cosas que realmente no quiero mencionar. Shiro es mayor que yo dos años y siempre fuimos muy apegados cuando éramos niños, incluso Sena lo conoce. Es por eso que no soporta que me hagan daño.

Él guardó silencio y espero a que ella continuara.

—Cuando te fuiste yo, intente seguir con mi vida—hizo una pausa separándose de él para dirigirse a su habitación, él la siguió—Entendí que tus palabras eran ciertas, que lo único que podría haber entre nosotros era francamente imposible.

Se dejo caer en la cama sin quitarse la bolsa de hielo, ese tipo sí que pegaba duro. La miro sin querer mirarla, sintiendo el dolor que ella sentía, que ambos sentían, todo por su gran estupidez.

—Salí con varios hombres pero ninguno…me hizo sentir algo más—confesó—A fin de cuentas yo…yo los…yo los comparaba contigo—susurro contra el vidrio de la ventana.

—¿Quieres saber porque volví? —La castaña asintió mientras su respiración se acorto justo como la distancia entre ambos.

_Al carajo con mi orgullo…solo por esta vez._

—Escúchame con mucha atención, cuando me confesaste lo que sentías por mi sentí pánico de echarlo todo a perder contigo, fuiste la primera mujer de la cual dependía después de tanto tiempo, no quería arruinarlo todo. Pero después de un tiempo y con la jodida soledad comiéndome me di cuenta que un demonio nunca deja ir lo que quiere.

Ella levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio, más no pudo; el tenia los ojos cerrados. Apretó más a su abrazo.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —Respiro profundo y continuo—Lamento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo—murmuró débilmente en el oído de la castaña.

—Hiruma…—sus palabras quedaron ahogadas, sus lágrimas caían libres por su rostro y en silencio le perdono. No era necesario decírselo, él lo sabia entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras.

—Es por eso que necesito que me enseñes, enséñame a ser un buen hombre para ti. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy un jodido idiota romántico, que nunca diría palabras lindas para ti, mucho menos gritarle al mundo que me haces feliz. Necesito que me enseñes a decir esas palabras en el momento indicado—tomo su rostro y miro sus cristalinos ojos azules—Yo…no soy bueno…sin ti. —confeso finalmente. Sin duda esa mujer le había vuelto papilla molida el cerebro.

La chica gimió tomando sus labios y besándolo con desesperación. Dejando salir sus sentimientos reprimidos. Suavizó el beso recordándose que él tenía el labio lastimado, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo agradeciendo a la naturaleza por hacer de ese joven delgado y con poca presencia muscular a ese hombre a uno fuerte que ahora la cargaba con sus fuertes y marcados brazos.

La deposito con delicadeza en la cama, y una vez ahí se demostraron sin necesidad de palabras, solo con caricias y miradas el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

.

.

En una noche de plenilunio y lluviosa...

…

* * *

—A este paso yo creí que ya no eras virgen, maldito ángel—resonó una agitada voz masculina en la amplia y bien acomodada habitación.

—¿Es lo primero que se te ocurre decir? —respondió la fémina avergonzada mientras se hundía en las sabanas.

—Al menos soy el primero en algo—con su brazo tomo su cintura girándola hacia él para acomodar su cabeza en su fornido pecho.

—Idiota—continuó—Has sido el primero en casi todo.

—¿Ohm? —musitó sorprendido. Ella se acomodo mejor abrazando su cuerpo.

—Has sido el primer hombre del que me enamore, mi primer beso y mi primera vez—sonrió al notar el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del rubio.

—Kekeke— rió sonriendo diabólico—ya veo—presto atención a la chica y agarro dos mechones de su largo cabello—Me gusta más corto.

Ella sonrió y abrazados el uno al otro se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que él volvió decidido a recuperarla. Dos semanas desde que la soledad que los abrumaba se disipo.

—Mamori-sensei ¿Quién es él? —una pequeña rubia se había acercado a su maestra favorita quien al parecer conocía a ese chico rubio con aspecto temible que jugaba con sus compañeros con un balón raro. Al parecer jugaban fútbol americano.

—¿Qué quien es él? —repitió la chica saliendo abruptamente de su estado de ensueño.

—Sí ¿Quién es? —ahora dos pequeñas más se sumaban a la conversación.

—Él es…

—Mamori-sempai—la voz de su primo la interrumpió—Ven un momento.

—Después les digo chicas—comentó a las pequeñas que con cara de desilusión asentían—Disfruten su ultimo día de clases.

Con paso rápido llego al pasillo donde el pelinegro la esperaba, alegremente saludo.

—El director esta un poco triste por tu salida, ya sabes los buenos resultados en los exámenes nacionales de ingles y demás—le entrego un sobre con su papelería completa—creo que dejo una carta de agradecimiento dentro. Lamenta también el no entregarte el sobre directamente. Aun no regresa de Nara.

—No importa y cuando regrese por favor dile que le agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que me dejo trabajar para él.

—Se lo diré—sonrió—¿Cuándo te iras con él?

—En dos días—comento mirando a la cancha de americano improvisada que los pequeños niños hicieron hacia unas semanas. Uno de los jóvenes era admirador suyo así que cuando lo vio dándole una rosa a su sensei favorita no dudo en pedirle el enseñara a lanzar un balón de la forma correcta. En un inicio el rubio se sorprendió pero después fue cada día a jugar con ''los jodidos enanos'' en los descansos de clases. En ese instante Hiruma había sido tacleado por cinco niños.

—Lamento ábrelo golpeado ese día—comentó distraído—después de que hable con Sena y me contaste lo sucedido, me sentí como un estúpido.

—No lo lamentes, no es tu culpa el querer cuidarme siempre—la castaña también sonrió.

—Sí me entero que te hace algo malo en América—se puso serio—terminare lo que empecé ese día. La chica se estremeció—¡Venga es broma! Aunque…—comenzó a reír.

—Shiro ya basta—le dio un codazo en el costado que lo hizo toser en repetidas ocasiones—iré a dejar esto al salón de clases, y sirve que te doy privacidad— con la mirada señalo a la joven castaña ojos miel que se dirigía hacia ellos. El pelinegro se sonrojo. —Te veo luego.

—Sí—respondió cuando se dio la media vuelta. Camino hacia su salón de clases y abrió el sobre mientras llegaba, ahí encontró su papelería en orden junto con un cheque y una carta, al parecer del director y subdirector. Entro al aula y se sentó en su asiento acomodando el sobre en su maletín.

Ese era el último día de clases y suspiró nostálgica…extrañaría a sus niños y sobre todo el lugar, dar clases era su profesión favorita.

—No será tan difícil—comento el rubio que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con visibles manchas de tierra en su ropa negra.

—Eso espero, si no daré clases en América— rió y se acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde.

Se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

—Pronto tendremos un jodido enano para que no te martirices tanto—soltó una carcajada y la beso.

—Creo que esa tontería del amor platónico no existe—suspiró embelesada por el beso y su aroma a pólvora mezclada con tierra.

—Yo creo que sí existe—suspiró una de las tres pequeñas niñas que miraban a la joven pareja.

—Sensei su novio es muy guapo—comentó una sonrojada pelirroja que se escondía detrás de las otras dos.

—O tal vez sí exista—se corrigió la chica dejando caer su rostro en el pecho del sonriente hombre.

* * *

**~Escrito el 24 de Noviembre del 2012 a las 6:45 pm~**

**Publicado el 9 de Enero del 2013 a las 11:35 am**

**Espero que les guste…de todo corazón. Espero sus comentarios**

**Kyrie HawkTem**


End file.
